1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for converting the energy of wave motion on the surface of a body of water to electricity. The assembly is designed as an ocean wave energy converter module that can be interconnected to other modules to form an ocean wave energy web.
2. Background of the Related Art
Ames, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,230 describes an ocean wave energy converter module having several linear reciprocating electric generators, which are assembled in a generally pyramidal or conical form. Their movable armature members are connected to floats (buoys) above the apex which are adapted to follow displacements of the water surface. The lower ends of their stator members are connected at separated points to a damper plate below the surface. A submerged buoyancy chamber is provided above the damper plate to maintain the assembly in proper relationship to the mean surface. Although this design had the advantage of a minimal number of moving parts, it suffered from several disadvantages. Namely, the use of many permanent magnets made the design costly. Moreover, not all the permanent magnets were being used to their optimal capacity resulting in its inefficient use. Therefore, there was a need for an ocean wave energy converter that was less costly to produce and had higher power production efficiency.
Ames, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,22, describes a self-stabilized and expandable system of independent ocean wave energy converter modules and was designed to overcome some limitations of the earlier '230 patent. In particular, the system included replacement of the permanent magnets in the stator members with a reciprocating drive rod that powered a flywheel and attached generator. Provision was also made for use of two generators, the first being scaled for power production on the upstroke of the drive rod and the second scaled for power production on the downstroke of the drive rod. The goal of the '222 patent was to optimize power production on the upstroke of the drive rod where the energy of the wave is concentrated, rather than follow other attempts to create energy converters that attempted to maximize power production on both the peak and the troth of the wave. A design that attempts to maximize both peak and troth power generation suffers from the inherent disadvantage that the ocean wave energy converter risks falling out of synchronization with the period of the oncoming waves and therefore becoming stalled. But even the '222 patent design suffered several undesirable limitations. In particular, the design required the use of two generators. Therefore there is a need for an improved ocean wave energy converter that utilizes a single variable generator to maximize upstroke power generation without risk of stalling of the generator due to synchronization of the drive rod with the period of the waves.